As is generally well known, outdoor amateur sporting events are sometimes held during inclement weather. Specific types of events, such as soccer and track, require the participants to dress in lightweight clothing during competition. Oftentimes, these participants are removed from competition during rest periods, substitutions of other participants, and/or between races. During this down time, depending upon the weather, this participant can become cold while waiting to rejoin the competition. Also, the participant's muscles can become cold, resulting in the more serious problems of muscle pulls and strains. Oftentimes the participants try to keep warm by moving around during their rest period and holding the legs of their shorts closed. While it is well known that most participants have warm-up clothes, such as sweatpants and/or sweatshirts, oftentimes, the participant does not put these on because they have only a few seconds to remove them should they be called back into the competition. As a result, the participants do not put on their warm-up clothes but remain exposed to the elements while in a resting mode.